A lembrança ,pensamentos e sonhos
by PiscesAphrodite
Summary: O aviso de uma deusa para Afrodite é dado ,mas esse não acredita que ocorreria tão cedo o havia ouvido.


OBRIGADO PRIMEIRAMENTE POR VOCÊ, QUE ESTA LENDO MINHA FANFIC.

**AVISO**: COMO ESSA É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC ,DIGO NÃO SABER SE ESTÁ BOA ,MAS ME ESFORCEI PARA QUE FICASSE PELO MENOS UM QUEBRA GALHO.

_ENTÃO PESSO QUE POR FAVOR ,QUEM ESTEJA LENDO ,ME MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS._

**_OBRIGADO!_**

A LEMBRANÇA

PENSAMENTOS E SONHOS

Não era certo aquilo estar acontecendo comigo ,eu não merecia ,meu grande amor havia me trocado ou era só empressão minha.

Mas porque iria de achar aquilo se não fosse verdade ,era estranho ,não me reconhecia como gente ,não conseguia entender tudo a minha volta ,era muito misterioso.

Havia uma criança tambem muito bonita ,era um lindo menino ,mas estava machucado ,tinha machucados no rosto havia tambem machucado o joelho e estava com um curativo ,havia alguem ao seu lado que não reconhecia como sendo daquele ...não, desse santuário ,mas o que era tudo aquilo?

Não estava me importando muito com o resto só estava com dó daquele pequenino e lindo garoto que olhava para mim com aqueles olhos calmos e profundos de um silencio que eu tentava quebrar mas não conseguia ,minhas forças não eram suficientes para perguntar aquela doce criança o que havia acontecido.

Por um momento fechei os olhos e quando abri tudo sumiu ,e o que tomou o lugar de antes foi um mundo destruido ,cheio de maldade ,pessoas gritando para todo lado ,sangue ,morte ,raiva e tristeza ,tomavam conta do lugar.

Derrepente algo segurou em minha mão ,tomei um susto na hora ,mas quando olhei ao lado ,era o mesmo garotinho ,ele estava do mesmo geito que sumiu ,quieto ,machucado ,silencioso ,seu silencio tomou conta do meu corpo.

Quando sem perceber deixei cair uma lágrima dos meus olhos ,ela chegou ao chão e tudo voltou ao normal.

Saori- Afrodite você apenas viu o começo de uma grande guerra que pode mudar tudo e separar a todos ,que nesse planeta vivem.

Afrodite ao ouvir isso sai correndo para a casa de peixes , e lá dentro cai em sua cama e começa a chorar.

Afrodite- Porque ,justo comigo ,porque ... Derrepente passa em sua cabeça uma memória distante

Era dia de inverno estávamos todos fora de casa fazendo um piquenique ,decidi ir comprar alguns potes de mel ,o filho de Shaka ,meu afilhado quis vir comigo ,ao chegar na loja ele ficou perto do caixa olhando doces e eu fui até o fundo pegar o mel ,sem eu perceber entrou um ladrão na loja e bateu na caixa(pessoa) ,o filho de Shaka ao ver aquilo pediu que ele parece ,o ladrão atirou nele ,na senhora dona da loja e na moça do caixa , e fugiu.

Senti derrepente um frio na barriga e sai correndo quando cheguei ,vi meu querido afilhado estirado no chão sangrando junto com a senhora e a moça.

Chamei uma ambulância ,a moça ficou bem ,mas a senhora e o filho de Shaka morreram.

Fiquei com muita raiva por não ter ficado lá ao seu lado ou te-lo levado comigo ao fundo da loja.

Mas isso devo esquecer pois já faz um ano.

A porta se abre e Afrodite ouve passos ,e vai ver quem era .Ninguém alem de Carlo e seu pequeno filho.

Carlo- O que foi parece que você viu um fantasma.

Afrodite- Nada ,só estava lembrando de algumas coisas ,só isso.

Seu filho vem correndo aos seus braços e lhe dá um beijo no rosto , e Fro responde com um abraço.

Afrodite- Te amo

Filho- Eu tambem

Afrodite- Vou viajar por uns tempos vou para a Suécia ,vou para lá visitar uns parentes mas volto dentro de 2 semanas.

Chega o dia de sua viagem:

Carlo- Eu te amo. Da um beijo em Fro que responde sussurrando com seus lábios encostados ,que tambem ama Carlo.

Afrodite abraça seu filho ,que tinha os cabelos na cor azul escuro e olhos azul céu, que responde com um beijinho na boca.

**2 semanas depois...**

Afrodite retorna para a Grécia e quando chega ao santuário vê um reinado de destruição , uma névoa tenebrosa tomava conta do santuário e praticamente todas as 12 casas estavam destruídas. A primeira coisa em que pensou foi no filho e em Carlo.

Afrodite saiu correndo pelas escadarias sem olhar para os lados nem para trás ,chegou exausto e ofegante pois a sua era a ultima casa , e como vivia a maior parte do tempo com Carlo lá ,nem pensou em passar pela casa de Câncer.

Afrodite decide parar para respirar um pouco ,corre ,logo após e abre as pesadas portas da casa de Peixes ,ou o que havia sobrado dela ,e vê sua casa que antes era sinônimo de beleza e vida ,destruída ,acabada , então resolveu começar a procurar por seu amado e seu filho. Afrodite corria por sua casa desesperado na esperança de encontrar alguem ,então quando chega ao seu quarto ,vê que no canto havia uma pequena figura ,encostada ,quieta ,mas viva ,pois podia sentir seu cosmo que era pequeno, mas perceptível naquele quarto frio, Afrodite resolve chegar perto ,mas cautelosamente ,pois de quem seria aquele cosmo no qual nunca havia sentido antes?

Continua...

Valeu ,para você leitor que chegou até aqui ,e por favor não se esqueçam de mandarem comentários ,sobre melhorias ,ou se até aqui a fic tá legal.

Obrigado.


End file.
